Into His Marvelous Light
by CleanWriter1987
Summary: This is a Bible Study on the plan of SALVATION sanctioned by the United Pentecostal Church International.


**The Gospels**

John 1:1-5, 14 The "Word" which was in the beginning, and was God, became flesh. Jesus Christ is the Living Word of God.

John 1:11-13

If we believe in him and receive him Jesus gives us power to become sons of "God" by a supernatural birth. He spoke further about this new birth one night to a ruler of the Jews...

John 3:1-8

The Lord told Nicodemus that everyone who wanted to see or enter the kingdom of God must be born again of the water (baptism) and the spirit (Holy Ghost).

John 3:16-21

Jesus also told Nicodemus that whosoever believes in him shall have eternal life. Jesus mentioned two seemingly different requirements for salvation, one is born again, the other is believing is related to experiencing the birth of the Spirit...

John 12:35-36 & 42-43

Today, just as in Jesus' day, many believe on him. But, they will not confess him for fear of what others will do or say.

John 12:44-48

In response to their fearfulness, Jesus warns that his words will judge us, so we must be careful not to reject it. Rather, we should believe and obey it...No matter what others say or do!

John 17:17-20

In Jesus' prayer for his disciples, just before his crucifixion, he said God's Word is truth. He also prayed for us; and for all those who would believe on him through the Apostles' word.

So what was the Apostles message? Jesus told them what to proclaim and it is written in Luke 24:45-49.

 **The Acts of the Apostles**

Acts 1:3-5

As we enter the Book of Acts, we discover almost immediately that the promise of the Father is the baptism of the Holy Spirit.

Acts 2:1-17

When the Apostles were at Jerusalem, they, along with many others, were joyously filled with the Holy Ghost and began to speak with other tongues as the Spirit gave them the utterance, or the inspiration to speak. The amazed onlookers from many nations who heard them speaking with tongues asked, "What meanth this?" Then Peter explained the promise coming of the Spirit and went on to preach Christ and the original apostolic plan of salvation.

Acts 2:36-36

When the people who heard Peter's words believed that Jesus Christ was their Lord and Savior, they were sorry for their sins and asked Peter and the Apostles what they should do. Peter replied by preaching the message Jesus commanded to be preached in Luke 24:45-49. In light of this, consider the elements of the plan of salvation Peter preached in verse 38: (Repentance) (Remission of Sins through Baptism in Jesus' Name) (Receiving the Gift of the Holy Ghost).

Let's look at other examples of people being born again of the water and of the Spirit...

NOTICE: Some people say when they experienced joy, or when they believed in Jesus, or when they were baptized they were automatically filled with the Holy Ghost. But take a look at what scripture says in Acts 8:5-8.

Did they have great joy? Yes, or No

Verse 12

Did they believe in Jesus Christ? Yes, or No

Verse 14-17

Were the baptized in his name? Yes, or No

Did they receive the Holy Ghost? Yes, or No

 **Peter Preaching to the Gentiles in Acts 10...**

 _ **NOTICE: Some people say being religious is enough, or that Spirit baptism evidenced by tongues was only for the Day of Pentecost. If the Bible says it is true then it is true. But if the Word shows us through Cornelius' experience that it is not true then it is not true.**_

Acts 10:1-2

Was Cornelius a religious man? Yes, or No

Verse 3-6

Did God have more for him to do? Yes, or No

Verse 44-46

Did they receive the Holy Ghost and speak with tongues after the Day of Pentecost?

Verse 47-48

Did they still have to be baptized in Jesus' name? Yes, or No

 **Paul Preaching to John's Disciples in Acts 19**

 _ **NOTICE: Many people who are not believers have not even heard about the Holy Ghost that is promised to them. Also, some people say it is not necessary to be baptized or re-baptized. (If you were baptized by John the Baptist, would you think it would be necessary to be re-baptized by using a different formula?) Other say it does not matter what is spoken when you are baptized. If the Bible says it does not matter that it does not matter. But... what if the Bible shows us it DOES matter?**_

Acts 19:1-2

They were believers, but had they heard of, or received the Holy Ghost? Yes, or No

Verse 3-5 Did those baptized by John the Baptist have to be re-baptized in Jesus name? Yes, or No

Verse 6

Was receiving the Holy Ghost accompanied by the initial evidence of speaking with tongues? Yes it was.

 _ **By reading every scripture laid out before you will have found out that the Apostles preach the following message:**_

 _ **The life of Christ, His death, burial and resurrection.**_

 _ **Repentance toward God and belief in Jesus Christ as Savior.**_

 _ **Baptism in water by immersion in Jesus' Name.**_

 _ **Receiving the gift of the Holy Ghost accompanied by the initial evidence of speaking in tongues.**_


End file.
